Christmas Charity Concert
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Clary gets tickets to a charity concert of Simon's favorite band – The Shadowhunters. Simon gets pulled on stage to sing with the lead-singer Jace, better known as Simon's celebrity crush. Simon/Jace slash Jimon


Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon || Christmas Charity Concert || Jimon || Shadowhunters || Jimon

Title: Advent Calendar Project – Christmas Charity Concert

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, meet cute, musicians, Christmas fluff

Main Pairing: Simon/Jace

Side Pairing: Lydia/Izzy

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Simon Lewis, Clarissa Adele 'Clary' Fray, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Isabelle Sophia 'Izzy' Lightwood, Lydia Branwell

Summary: Clary gets tickets to a charity concert of Simon's favorite band – _The Shadowhunters_. Simon gets pulled on stage to sing with the lead-singer Jace.

 **Advent Calendar Project**

 _Christmas Charity Concert_

Simon was _that_ short of hyperventilating as he got lost in the gorgeous, mismatched eyes of the famous singer he had been head over heels in love with for like two years now. And then Jace Lightwood smiled at Simon and handed him a microphone and Simon was sure he'd faint.

He wanted to say that he had no idea how this had happened, but he knew _exactly_ how it had happened and it was thanks to the excited redhead in the first row, clapping and cheering loudly.

This morning, Simon's best friend Clary had waved two tickets in front of his nose, declaring that she had won tickets for the Christmas Charity Concert of _The Shadowhunters_ , aka both their favorite band. They were three siblings – the Lightwood siblings, Alec, Jace and Izzy – as well as Izzy's fiance Lydia. And Simon and Clary _loved_ their music, which was why both of them had gone to the concert highly enthusiastic. It was _amazing_. Jace's voice was like that of an angel _and_ he was the guitarist, Alec was a genius on the bass, Izzy on the drums and Lydia on the keyboard.

But then the impossible happened, because between songs, Jace paused, all exhausted and gorgeous, asking if someone would want to come up on stage and sing their most famous song _with him_. Clary had thrown Simon under the bus and the next moment, Simon was standing next to the singer he had idolized and adored for years now and his brain was ready to fail.

"You ready to sing with me?", asked Jace with that pants-dropping smirk of his.

Simon nodded, not trusting his voice. Which might be a problem considering he ought to _sing_. But then the song started and it felt nearly natural for Simon to start singing, because he had been singing this song for over a year in the shower now. And _Jace was singing with him_. If Simon would die today, he would die happy, that much was for sure.

/break\

"He had an amazing voice", whispered Jace roughly as the band gathered in their trailer.

Isabelle was laying curled up against Lydia, face buried in her fiance's neck, Lydia playing with Isabelle's hair in that lazy, content way she tended to after a concert. Alec snorted where he was getting changed. They had about five more minutes before they'd have to go back out. They were selling signed CDs for an overpriced amount of money but all profits went to a good cause.

"Don't tell me you're crushing on the guy after _one_ duet", huffed Alec, elbowing Jace.

"Oh please. Like you haven't been crushing on Magnus since the first time he did our hair and make-up three years ago", snorted Jace, elbowing Alec right back. "Get going, girls."

Lydia and Isabelle groaned in protest but obeyed him. All four of them made their way to a large table, smiling and signing autographs for what felt like an hour straight before Jace got to lay eyes on the guy with the glasses and the gentle chocolate-eyes. Jace blinked slowly.

"H—Hi", stammered the boy nervously. "You were amazing. I mean, you're _always_ amazing. But you were even more amazing today and singing with you was like the highlight of my year and-"

"Would you sign this CD for him? Simon Lewis", interrupted the redhead next to him.

The guy – Simon – blushed and ducked his head while the redhead turned toward Isabelle, making her a compliment and passing a CD of her own on for signing. Jace grinned broadly as he signed Simon's CD, made it out to _Simon Lewis_ and then pushed it toward Simon.

/break\

"...Clary", whispered Simon later in the car, cradling his CD like a treasure.

"Ye—eah, Si? Unless it's about how 'amazing Jace's voice is' and 'how well you harmonized', because I might have to run you over with my car then", smiled Clary.

"There are... numbers on my CD. Why did he... What does it _mean_?", asked Simon confused.

Clary blinked and grabbed the CD, just to snort. "That's a phone-number. It's _his_ phone-number, Simon. It literally says 'Call me, cutie'. It's pretty obvious what it means."

"No. But I mean. He must have signed the wrong CD...?", frowned Simon even more confused.

Clary rolled her eyes and handed the CD back to Simon, letting him marvel at the CD in confusion while she got her phone out and typed a quick message. "So, let's get back home. It's pretty late."

"Yeah. Yeah. Home sounds good", nodded Simon distractedly.

"How about Java Jones tomorrow? Lunch at twelve so we can hype the concert some more?"

"Sounds great, Clary", nodded Simon, still sounding distracted as he stared at the CD.

/break\

Simon stared wide-eyed and slack-jawed at _Jace Lightwood_ , sitting in Java Jones, casually drinking a strawberry milkshake. Simon's brain failed him and he was ready to walk back out. Only then his phone buzzed and he looked at it on reflex. A text from Clary: _Sorry. Enjoy your date with Jace!_

"He—ey. I'm glad you could make it", said Jace with a blinding smile, looking at Simon.

It took a few seconds for Simon to compute that his traitorous best friend must have texted Jace and set this up, tricking Simon into coming. But it was physically impossible that Jace would want a date with _him_. Something was totally wrong here. He sat down opposite Jace, very slowly. Jace was still smiling at him – the guy looked way too gorgeous when he smiled.

"And you're _really_ glad that _I_ could make it? This... wasn't a mistake?", asked Simon cautiously.

Jace frowned confused, eyebrows knitted in the cutest confused puppy look _ever_. "Dude. Yeah. You know how amazing we sounded yesterday? I've never had that much of a blast singing with anyone. And you're really cute. I figured it'd be nice to... get to know you. Unless you don't?"

"Are you _insane_?", sputtered Simon wide-eyed. "You're Jace Lightwood! You're a brilliant singer and you're gorgeous and dreamy and so kind and how could I say no to a date with you? Singing with you yesterday was like the best moment _in my life_ , which is saying a lot about my life, but-"

Simon paused because Jace was laughing, a bright and happy sound. "You're adorable when you ramble, Simon Lewis. Now. How about you order something and tell me about you?"

Simon nodded sharply, still staring at Jace. "Sure. I can do that. I'm good at talking."

 _~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

 _Author's note:_ _ _Part of my Advent Calendar Project, where I took Christmas/winter-themed prompts on my tumblr ( **takaraphoenix** )! __

_The Shadowhunters as a band are just... so hot. And fanboy!Simon is sooo adorable to write x3  
_


End file.
